Naruto Shadow of the Shodaime
by skylineboy2200
Summary: What if Naruto had the chance to change the elemental nations for the better? using an old power never seen or heard of being used since the first great ninja war. possible Naruto harem in later chapters, bad language and no lemons(note i do not own naruto)
1. 1: Prologue

_Please note in this AU I will be following the narutoverse but I am adding an extra character to the Senju family tree but this will not be revealed until later in the story._

**Naruto the Shadow of the Shodaime**

**Prologue**

among the land of shinobi and samurai there are five large nations ruling the land. One of which is the land of fire, the land of fire is well known to be the strongest of all elemental nations since the time its shinobi village was started, Konohagakure.

The history of the Konohagakure goes back to the first shinobi war and its creators Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. These men started the hidden villages from one dream and that was a dream of peace throughout the land.

stories have been made and stories have ended, but one thing is for sure Konohagakure has always had the will of fire. because of this many think this is the reason why Konoha still stands, others believe it's how everyone relates to one another but one fact is for certain the person to hold the strong will of fire is one Naruto Uzumaki.

"No! Naruto" Kushina Uzumaki says as she tries to grab her strength after giving birth to her blonde haired and 6 whiskered son ,Naruto. "Minato please save him" Kushina almost screams as tears begin to fall, "so what will it be Yondaime, Your son or you village?" says a tiger patterned masked man.

"wait we can be reasonable everything will be ok just let him go" Minato the fourth Hokage says trying to take care of the situation at hand.

"so naïve, Hokage" the masked man looks down the bundle in his arms and then without second glancing throws it into the air. "NOOO!" Kushina screams trying to get up and catch little Naruto

The fourth Hokage runs and catches Naruto and hears a burning sound as he looks down he throws the blanket covered in explosive tags away and lands safely with Naruto in his hands. he looks over to Kushina and says "I'll be back as soon as I can." and in a flash of light disappears.

Minato reappears in his home and places the sleeping Naruto on the bed and whispers "don't worry Naruto I'm gonna save your mommy now" little Naruto's face brightens up with a small smile and slowly goes back to sleep. "Kushina" Minato whispers and flashes of again in search for his wife.

as the fourth Hokage reappears to Kushina's aid the masked man says "did you know yondaime that a jinchuriki's seal is extremely weak when they gives birth? And did you also know it's very taxing for a tailed beasts chakra to rip out of its seal?" the Yondaime bit his lip at this already knowing where this is going "Don't release the Kyuubi do you know what damage it will cause?" Minato almost shouted hoping to buy as much time as possible.

"ha ha ha haa" your too late Hokage the jutsu almost finished shouts the masked man "and of course I know what damage it can do, I brought him to Konoha in the first place!"

"No… But that means your…Madara Uchiha!"Minato getting ready to use his Hirashin and anything else he can think of to defeat the legendary Uchiha.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kushina screams as she can feel the Kyuubi forcing its way out of the seal. within a matter of moments the screaming dies down and the Kyuubi is in its huge form looking down at Konoha with a red glow in his eyes.

Minato Hirashins to Kushina's side and Hirashins home to place her with Naruto "Don't worry I will handle this just look after Naruto." Minato says as he places her next to Naruto "minato … please stay safe" Kushina says as she cuddles into Naruto "I'll try." and minato Hirashins off to the Hokage mountain.

As he appears he sees the Kyuubi's tailed beast bomb. He sends out a space seal to absorb the incoming bomb. as it comes towards him at amazing speeds he apologises to Konoha for everything that's about to happen, knowing the only way to save this village and possibly the elemental nations.

Minato throws his kunai at the Kyuubi and lands on his head before Shouting "HIRASHIN!" to the village it looks like the battles over but an explosion outside the village attracts their attention, with a lone old man with a bo-staff in hand and a samurai helmet "Minato this is too much".

Yet another earthquake happens from one of the Kyuubi's tails causing minato to get a lot of distance before biting his thumb and says "summoning Jutsu". with a puff of smoke a red toad the size of a skyscraper appears under Minatos feet. "What the Minato that's the nine-tailed fox wh-" cutting the toad off Minato says "Now you see why I called you here Gamabunta I need you to distract it while I get somebody".

Gamabunta looks up and sighs "Ok fine but you owe me snacks". Minato can't help but chuckle and says "I'll put it on Jiraiya's tab." before he hirashined away.

"How do I get myself into this" says Gamabunta as he dodges a tail and bringing out his blade on his side.

"Hey Fluffball I could do with a new rug maybe you can make a contribution" shouts Gamabunta another three tails slams after him and then a loud demonic roar follows. "why did I just say that, this Is a tailed beast I'm fighting not a snake and among that the strongest one too" as another tail drops, Gamabunta jumps up and launches water bullets trying to distract him for a little longer.

This worked as another roar comes and a more angry Kyuubi starts attacking more ferocious. "Gulp, HURRY UP MINATO!" Gamabunta shouts hoping to get out of here and fast. "you rang?" minato says as he lands on top of Gamabuntas' head with kushina in his arms bridal style who's holding Naruto.

"At last, do you need me anymore or can I go home and have horrible nightmares." Gamabunta says jumping out of the Kyuubis range. "no that's all I need of your help thanks Gamabunta." he jumps down and places kushina and Naruto on the floor as Gamabunta disappears into a cloud of smoke.

"I'm sorry kushina but it's the only way" minato says as he summons a ritual cot. He walks over to kushina and pries Naruto from her. "No Minato you know the life of a Jinchuriki is horrible no use me again please not Naruto." Minato places him on the cot and looks to Kushina and says "I'm sorry but you know this is the only way For th-" a loud roar shouts cutting Minato off.

Minato and kushina turn and see the Kyuubi coming over. "NOOOO" kushina shouts as she uses the last of her chakra to constrict the Kyuubi with her chakra chains. "I'm sorry kushina but it has to be done." Minato says to kushina going through hand seal to summon forth the Shinigami "REAPER DEATH SEALING TECHNIQUE" Minato shouts summoning forth the Shinigami.

As kushina sees the Shinigami impale her husband she starts to lose control of her chains as her emotions run wild. "MINATOO! whose gonna look after Naruto if we both go!" she shouts.

as the Shinigami does his work and seals half of the Kyuubi, Hiruzen comes over and see's whats happening with his Anbu guard. "Minato, why?" is all he can say.

"Hiruzen please look after Naruto make sure he grows up safe and please tell the village Naruto saved us all." Minato says before the Shinigami leaves and walks over to Naruto and begins sealing the Kyuubi.

"NOOOO I WILL NOT BE SEALED AGAIN!" the Kyuubi shouts across Konoha. He uses all of his strength against the chains as Minato begins the jutsu, He shouts as he finishes the hand sign "Eight Trigrams Sealing Style" and places it on Narutos' stomach.

The Kyuubi tries to impale Minato and kushina to get to Naruto but Hiruzen throws his bo-staff at the Kyuubi's nail causing it to miss "Now Minato end the seal!" Minato nods to Hiruzens words and finishes the seal.

"NNNOOOOOOOO!" roars the Kyuubi as he gets resealed again but into Naruto. Minato picks Naruto up and takes him over to Kushina for her to hold him. "I'm sorry Naruto but I can't watch you grow up, I can't watch you fall in love. I'm so sorry, I wanted to watch you grow, to be strong , I wanted to be with you to give you all my love." kushina says trying to hold back her tears but unable to. "promise me you will eat right and don't listen to anybody being hurtful and make friends lots and lots of friends. don't forget to behave for the Hokage too don't cause him to much trouble, I love you Naruto."

Now it was Minatos turn to say his last words to Naruto "Naruto look after yourself ok, become big and strong, don't worry about being the strongest ninja, think about every plan carefully, but don't forget to have fun, don't let all the gloom of a shinobis life make you lost, there will always be happiness to lead you back to yourself just always look and you will find it." "Gak. Kushina I don't have much longer left" Minato says feeling his life slip away, I love you kushina and Naruto remember you will always make me proud" with his final words said the Shinigami finishes the seal of the Kyuubi's chakra and ends Minatos life as well.

"Kushina please we have to take you to the Hospital" Hiruzen said whilst taking Naruto from the alter, all Kushina can do is slowly nod as she feels her own life leaving her. "anbu take her there" Hiruzen commanded.

Hiruzen walks over to the corpse of his successor and drops t one knee "Minato I promise I will look after Naruto as if he were my own. Do not worry about him he will be fine" he stands back and tells the remaining Anbu to take the yondaimes body to the morgue. "come on Naruto let's get you something to eat" he says whilst keeping the fatherless and soon to be parentless child happy.

5 years later

"NARUTO!" Hiruzen shouts chasing the young boy around his office.

"heh heh catch me if you can Jiji" he says whilst avoiding the old Hokages grasp. "come on Naruto give me back that book, it shouldn't be for you to read." "and why is that jiji?" the young Naruto now with slightly longer blonde hair now wearing his black shirt with the will of fire symbol and simple 3/4 trousers.

"come on Jiji tell me" "No Naruto give it here" "fine here you go" Naruto pouts and then runs over to the Hokages desk '_phew thank god Kushina isn't here she would have skinned me alive I she saw Naruto holding my Icha Icha book' _thought Hiruzen as he made his way over the bookshelf to place it on the highest shelf "hey Jiji, is this my dad?" Naruto says catching the third off guard

"why do you say that Naruto?" the third says trying to gain his composure at the sudden question. "I have the same hair colour as him." holding up the picture of the fourth Hokage "and not many other people have yellow hair like me" Naruto finishes as he get quieter towards the end.

Hiruzen picks up Naruto and puts him on his lap and places the picture frame on his desk in front of himself and Naruto.

"Do you know who this is, Naruto?" seeing Naruto shake his head Hiruzen continues "this is the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze."

Sarutobi seeing Naruto start to get sad he says "Why don't I tell you a story about Konohas' yellow flash."

Hearing story caught Narutos' attentions as he looks up at Sarutobi.

"This man here is our saviour and everyone truly respects him Naruto. if I were to say that there would be a person in this universe, alive or dead that could beat me even in my pride, he would be one of them." Naruto looks at the man in the image again and can't help but to be in awe just at his picture.

"He was an orphan just like you Naruto." seeing Naruto look up at him wanting it to continue Hiruzen continued "he was an orphan from birth, no one knows his parents but like you he wanted to become strong. He became one of the strongest in this universe, alongside Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju my former sensei and Madara Uchiha."

"woooww, He sounds awesome do you think I can be that strong Jiji?" Naruto said completely captivated by the story.

"you know Naruto, I think you can become stronger than our yondaime. I think you have a potential that far sees' others expectations of you." Hiruzen said making the heart in his words come with the truth he says.

"Really Jiji? thankyou then I better not ruin it, I will show you our dream come true because I'm gonna be the Hokage and be the strongest of them all. hee hee" Naruto shouts

'_Narutos' found his dream and I know one day you will be great Naruto._' Hiruzen couldn't help but think. "how about this when you go to the academy next year, every test you do and every exam you show me I will tell you more of the yondaime and his stories."

"ok Jiji. When do I start going to the academy?" Naruto asks looking forward to starting his ninja career.

"we will start you in the beginning of the year but until the I want you to go out to my receptionist and ask her to teach you to read and write."

"but Jiji ninja' don't need to read or write all they have to do is kick ass."

"Naruto one of the things that made Minato a strong ninja was his use in Fuinjutsu. Do you know what that is?" seeing Naruto shake his head Sarutobi continues "it's a ninja art that creates seals made for multiple things from storage seals to exploding tags, This is one reason why I am telling you to learn to read and write, you want to be stronger than Minato, don't you?"

instantly at Sarutobis' question Naruto jumps at it "yes I do Jiji and I will be stronger than him you can count on that." after his proclamation Naruto runs out with determination and a strong will with him.

_'That Naruto he always puts a smile on my face._' thought hiruzen before hearing

"No Naruto it's not o-" SMASH "n that shelf" Sarutobis receptionist said through the door.

"sigh Naruto" Hiruzen calmly says whilst putting his pipe in his mouth and begins to do the paper work.

_**(A/N this is my first fic so if there are any problems please PM me or write a review and thankyou for reading my fic)**_


	2. 2: chapter 1 academy days part 1

(I do not own Naruto or anything to do with Naruto)

(A/N I'm sorry that my writing stories may be bad. please review with actual ways for improvement, flames will be ignored.)

**Chapter 1 academy days first year part 1**

"I hope I can make at least a few friends" Naruto says quietly to himself not looking forward to starting his first day at the academy.

as Naruto makes his way there he looks around at the villagers obviously ignoring him. '_ I need to become strong to become Hokage and Jiji says the academy will be my stepping stones towards it, I hope he's right.'_

The walk to the academy wasn't too long it was about 15 minutes by walk and if Naruto had to resort to running he'd be there in under 10 minutes.

As Naruto enters the academy he sees a lot of people his own age playing and looking nervous or scared. But what caught Narutos' eye the most were three older boys standing under a tree in a group.

'_It's those bullies again_' as Naruto started walking away to a more deserted area away from the bullies he also noticed the girl that he tried to help from those bullies. _'it's that girl with those weird eyes I hope she was ok after that day, just to be on the safe side maybe I should go somewhere else'_

before Naruto could over away and look for a place to wait an older man in a chunnin ninja outfit and short brown spiky hair came out of the door with a bell "ALRIGHT ALL NEW STUDENTS COME STAND OVER HERE" the chunnin shouted to get their attention.

as everyone went over, Naruto took a look at everyone there. _'why is that kids hair like a pineapple? and why does he have a bandage on his head?, and that kid has a dog in his hood, damn Jiji didn't say we could bring animals to class'_ before Naruto could look at the others anymore the chunnin started talking "ok then everyone here follow me to your new classroom, as of today when a bell gets rung you will head straight to this classroom, this will be your homeroom and everyone here will be your classmates and I will be your sensei. My name is Tushikikato Rikato but you will be calling me Tushi sensei"

Tushi walked them into the class and told them to take a seat while calling out names to head up to the front and introduce themselves to their new classmates.

"ok Shino Aburame please head to the front of the class and say what you like, dislike and your dream" Tushi read off of his clipboard for the names.

A boy in a light grey coat stood up and headed towards the front of the class as he turned around to face the class everyone saw he was wearing a pair o black sunglasses. "My name is Shino Aburame and my likes are bugs and insects, my clans family teachings and cool places, my dislikes are pesticides, people who work as exterminators and people who cal others by harsh nicknames. my dream is to become a strong clan leader to the Aburame clan and save rare species of insects.

"Thank you Shino you may take your seat. Ok next up is-" as Tushi was calling out the next name, Naruto was thinking about what Shino said. 'he _seems like a nice kid maybe I could be friends with him, I hope he doesn't hate me like the other people in the village.'_

"Ok next up is Choji Akimichi" Tushi said as he let the girl go back to her seat.

The next boy to come up was wearing a blue bandana on his head folding over his head backwards, had a light green t-shirt with dark green sleeves with the Akimichi symbol on his shirt, a green scarf, black shorts with bandage wrappings around his legs and he had a red swirl on either of his cheeks making his face perfectly symmetrical. "I'm Choji Akimichi and I like everything food apart from asparagus, my friends and my family, I hate being full up and people calling me fat chubby or any other name about my weight and I hate asparagus. My dream is to be able to win the bar-b-que all you can eat challenge at the restaurant."

"Thank you Choji you may now take your seat o-" Naruto stated to phase out Tushi again watching the other boy head to his seat

_'He doesn't look that fat, and he likes food a lot . Maybe he likes ramen just as much as I do then we can go to Ichirakus' that could be fun.' _

_'hmm now that I think about it I have never seen anyone else in this room before other than tat purple haired girl behind me' _Naruto continues to look around the room from the centre desk in the middle _'I wonder what these people will think of me here' _Naruto was hoping people don't hate him or even being here.

"ok up next is Sakura Haruno"

A girl in the front row stood up and walked to the front she has a red dress with blue shorts and pink hair "my name is Sakura Haruno and I like Syrup coated anko dumplings; Umeboshi; Anmitsu; Word Puzzles and reading. I dislike any spicy food and my dream is to be a strong kunoichi."

"Thank you Sakura please return to your seat. ok next is Hinata Hyuga please come to the front." Naruto turns around at hearing a chair push back. he sees the purple haired girl from before making her way to the front. _'so her names Hinata, I wonder why she's so quiet'_

"my n-name i-is Hinata Hy-Hyuga and m-my likes are cinamen b-bu-ns and s-som-some-one wh-who saved m-me fr-rom bullies. I d-dislike bullies and a s-seal created i-in my clan and my dream is to m-make f-frie-nds and uni-ite my cl-clan without th-that seal".

Naruto noticed Hinata look at him when she spoke what her likes were. '_So does she remember that?'_

"thankyou Hinata please take your seat" Tushi says allowing for the next student approach the front.

'_maybe I should go talk to Hinata later or that Choji kid he sees like a fun guy to be around and then we can hit Ichirakus. I can't help but feel like there's something strange about Hinata though.' Naruto though._

Dong…Dong…Dong

"Ok Class, we will have a 20 minute break, but remember when you hear the bell again you ust come back to this class, don't be afraid to ask others if you get lost." Tushi walks out the door waiting for the students to walk out the door.

'I hope those bullies aren't around again' Naruto thought as he stated to look or somewhere to go or maybe one of the people from before.

Naruto walks towards a and sits down under the shade.

'it's really quiet out here, I wonder where everyone else is'

"Sasuke-kun" a high pitched voice shouts across the playground

_'thought too soon_.' Naruto looks around the grounds and see's a big clump of girls. _'what's going on over there?'_

"hey kid I wouldn't go over there if I were you." Naruto turns around to see the pineapple hair kid from his class lying on the ground

"why do you know what's going on over there." Naruto says whilst thinking _' how come is hairs in the shape of a pineapple. Should I ask him or will he get angry?'_

"it's just fan girls around Sasuke Uchiha and the names Shikamaru Nara by the way. Shikamaru sits up with a lazy look on his face.

"Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet ya" Naruto stands up and extends his hand

"how come I have never seen you around Naruto, new to Konoha?" Shikamaru asks as he shakes Narutos' hand.

"actually I have lived here all my life, maybe you would know some of my most popular pranks." Naruto said gaining his classic fox grin.

"pranks?" a confused Shikamaru repeated.

"do you ever remember our Hokage mountain with an added colour?" Naruto smirking the whole time.

"YOU were the one who did that. How did that end for you?"

"meh it was ok, took awhile for the ANBU to find me and even then the chase lasted til lunch." Naruto shrugs

"you out ran the Anbu, how long was the chase." Shikamaru finding it hard to believe but wanting to hear more.

"um they found me about 45 minutes after I revealed it so about an hour maybe a little longer."

'this kid outran ANBU for an hour that's no easy feat.' Shikamaru thought. "is this true Naruto?"

"I guess you don't believe me huh, it's ok it's a pretty big thing for a kid not even in the academy to do. I shoulda listened to Jiji about telling people my pranks."

"Jiji?" Shikamaru questioned.

"The Hokage." Naruto brushing what he said of again like its nothing.

"wai-" Dong…Dong…Dong the bell interrupted Shikamarus' question.

"sigh, c'mon Naruto let's get back to class." 'this is getting troublesome ' looking back at Naruto as they head back to class 'but it may be fun with Naruto around.'

as Naruto enters the class room he sees the group of girls from before but this time he sees a guy in the center of the crowd. he has black hair done in weird style almost resembling a ducks butt, a dark navy blue shirt with white arm warmers and has white shorts matching his arm warmers.

'huh so that's Sasuke Uchiha.' Naruto glances before realising Shikamaru walks past.

Naruto sits down next to Shikamaru on the middle row again.

"ok class glad to see you all made it back to class now then where were we ah yes a-" tushi gets cut off by Shikamaru whispering in Narutos ear. "hey Naruto." Naruto leans closer to Shikamaru "yeah?"

"that Hyuga girl behind us is staring at you."

"what?"

"yeah she's been staring at you since we got back to class."

"oh ok thanks Shika."

'Shika? whatever.' Shikamaru thought it being weird 'sigh troublesome'

'Why is that Hinata girl staring at me, did I do something to her?' looking downtrodden at being stared at even on the first day of the academy.

"hey Naruto don't look so down, we can ask her at lunch." whispered Shikamaru noticing his new friend being down.

"yeah, your right Shika."

'sigh that's gonna stick now. troublesome.'

"ok next up Kiba Inuzuka" Tushi breaking the pair out of their conversation.

"alright c'mon Akamaru." as the student in front of Naruto vaults over the desk to the front.

"Kiba as much as I like my students being eager please refrain from vaulting over the desks." Tushi says trying to refrain from being disappointed in him.

"sorry sensei, anyway I'm Kiba Inuzuka and my likes are dogs, especially Akamaru, hot girls and my clans jutsu. My dislikes are cats, cleaning dog kennels and my kaa-san when she's been to a council meeting. My dream is to be a strong Inuzuka ninja and to lead the Inuzuka clan to victory." as Kiba finishes Akamaru jumps into Kiba jacket and pokes his head out "arrff"

"thank you Kiba" Tushi says after recovering from a sweet drop at "hot girls" part of Kibas' speech.

Kiba walks back and sits in front of Naruto again. 'what's that feeling' Naruto thiks as he turns arund to see every girl give Kiba a large amount of bloodlust for their age. "Sigh, troublesome" Shikamaru whispers feeling it as well.

"Ok next up Shikamaru Nara" Tushi says bringing peace back to the classroom again.

"Sigh troublesome" Shikamaru stands up and leans against the wall almost as I he wants to sleep right there.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara, My likes are sleeping, cloud watching and more sleeping. I hate frying pans, rolling pins or anything in a kitchen that can be used as a blunt weapon." at that almost everyone sweetdrops 'what happens at his house?' thought Naruto "and my dream is to live an easy life" everyones' sweetdrops double in size as he finishes his dream.

"uh o-k thank you Shikamaru you may return to your seat."Tushi says recovering from the ever increasing sweetdrop. as Shikamaru returns to his seat next to Naruto Tushi calls the next person up.

"Shikamaru." Naruto whispers

"yeah?"

"what goes on in your house to make you afraid of kitchen utensils?"

Shikamaru sweet drops at the question. "if you ever meet my mom, make sure she doesn't see you sleeping."

"r-right" is all Naruto can say at his answer.

"ok now can Sasuke Uchiha come up" almost as soon as his name get said the class is in an uproar from all of his fan girls.

"Sasuke Uchiha and my likes are my older brother Itachi and training, I dislike fan girls. My dream is to be a strong member of my clan and protect Konoha."

As Sasuke finishes all the boys prepare for the high pitched screams "Naruto" Shikamaru whispers. "yeah" Naruto turns to Shikamaru "quickly put these in" handing Naruto some ear plugs.

as Naruto puts them in, he notices Shikamaru count down from 3 on his hand.

'3'

'2'

'1'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" all the girls scream.

"QUIET DOWN" Tushi shouts at the top of his voice getting everyone's attention

seeing everyone staying quiet and Sasuke returning to his seat "ok good no- Kiba are you ok?" Tushi asks seeing Kiba bleeding from the ears "WHAT SENSEI?" Kiba shouts at the top of his voice "I CAN'T HEAR YOU,I GOT WATER IN MY EARS." Kiba maybe you should go to the nurse" "WHAT?" 'sigh'

Tushi writes on the board 'Kiba go to the nurses office it's the first door on your let at the end of the corridor'

soon after Kiba yelling ok the bell starts "ok after lunch we will have the last two people come up and introduce themselves." Tushi says dismissing the class.

"hey Naruto where do you want to go for lunch?" Shikamaru asks

"I was gonna head to Ichirakus ramen since I haven't got a bento." Naruto says quieting toward the end.

"ah ok wanna see if anyone else wants to go?" Shikamaru seeing more to the puzzle that is Naruto.

"sure but we better be quick it's a ten minute walk to the ramen stand." Naruto says perking up. "and don't forget we need to see why Hinata keeps staring at me."

"hmm who do you want to come along? I suggest Choji and maybe Kiba." Shikamaru thinking of the best people to bring.

"ok lets go find them"

Naruto and Shikamaru start searching for the two and quickly find Kiba playing fetch with Akamaru using his lunch "thanks bud mom might be a good kunoichi but she isn't a good cook for humans." "arrfff"

"hey Kiba wanna hit a ramen stand with us?" Shikamaru asks

"your Shikamaru right?" as Shikamaru nods "yeah this is Naruto." "hey" Naruto says wanting to hurry up.

"so do you wanna come Narutos itching for some food." Shikamaru says trying to hurry up so they can get food.

"yeah sure. Where we headed?"

"first to find Choji then to Ichiraku ramen" Naruto says scratching Akamaru behind the ear. "ok let's find him then I'm starved." Kiba says heading off.

After a few more minutes they find Choji and ask the same question which he quickly agrees to.

"Hey Naruto who are your friends?" Teuchi asks wearing a simple chief outfit with greasy apron

"This is Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka and Choji Akimichi" Says Naruto sitting on a stool

Shikamaru sits next to Naruto then Kiba then Choji.

"hey old man can I have 3 miso pork ramen we gotta get back to class in about 20 minutes." Naruto orders wanting his godly food.

"sure thing Naruto what about you three.

"one beef ramen with extra noodles please" Says Shikamaru after scanning the menu

"I will have the beef ramen with extra beef and can I get a plate of pork slices for Akamaru please"

"and I will have what Narutos having with extra noodles and pork please." Choji said literally creating a waterfall from the mouth right now waiting for the food.

"ok 3 miso pork ramen ,one beef ramen, another beef ramen with extra beef and pork slices and finally 3 miso pork ramen with extra pork and noodles." Teuchi calls out the orders making sure which everyone nods to.

"So Naruto hows the first day at the academy going so far?" a woman steps out saying.

"Ayame-nee-chan its ok these are my friends Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Kiba Inuzuka." Naruto says having his classic smile.

"I hope you weren't too nervous this morning." Ayame says cleaning the counter.

"nah I was ok" Says Naruto starting to smell his order coming

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can't pick you up later today we got hired to do a birthday thing later" Says Ayame feeling down

hearing this Naruto looks down and starts feeling down but perks up quickly "don't worry nee-chan I'll be ok to walk home on my own."

"wait why would you take Naruto home shouldn't his mom or dad do that?" says Kiba wondering why a waitress would take a classmate home.

"I-I'm an orphan and I live alone at home and after today I wanted to talk with Ayame-nee-Chan" says Naruto holding back the tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that man I d-didn't know" said Kiba feeling like shit.

"don't worry Kiba its ok don't worry about it." said Naruto and besides the food is here now" instantly cheering up.

"Naruto do you suffer from mood swings?" asks Shikamaru making sure his new friends ok

"moow thwingsth?" Naruto asks confused with a mouth full of noodles and broth "sigh never mind" says Shikamaru as he starts eating his own ramen.

It doesn't take too long to finish their meals even when Choji and Naruto have triple the others orders.

"ok guys lets head back before we get into trouble." Kiba says pulling himself out of his seat and placing Akamarus' plate on the counter "thanks for the amazing grub."Kiba finishes paying as everyone starts heading back to the academy.

As Naruto leaves the stand Ayame starts walking out of the stand. "Ayame where are you going?" Ayame turns around and places her apron on the counter.

"I'm gonna go ask for a favour." Ayame says walking towards the Hokages office.

back with Naruto, Shikamaru said what him and Naruto are going to do next and quickly saying their goodbyes to the Inuzuka and Akimichi.

"Naruto I think you should talk to Hinata alone." Shikamaru brings up whilst searching the playground.

"why?" Naruto questioned

"because it's something between you two and not me, but I it gets too troublesome then I will come over and help out ok." Shikamaru says trying to calm Naruto down.

"Fine. Ok, but have you found her yet?"Naruto says still looking around the playground and still nothing.

"actually I think she found us." Shikamaru says getting Naruto's attention. spinning around and looking at where Shikamaru's pointing. Naruto see's Hinata behind one of the trees staring at him before she eeps and hides behind the tree.

'does she dislike me that much that she wants to hide from me.' Naruto sighs "better see what's happening before I lose my chance."

Naruto walks towards the tree only to see Hinata poke out but eeps straight back behind the tree.

"um Hinata are you ok you seem to be staring at me a lot." as Naruto starts talking to Hinata he leans onto the tree and makes Hinata blush, "and your looking red each time I see you. you're not sick are you?"

"N-N-Naruto-k-un, why are you here?" Hinata scrambled to say

"I joined the academy this year and wait how do you know my name?" Naruto says

"Y-you said i-it when y-you saved m-me from those bullies a year ago" blushing again Hinata starts to poke her fingers together.

"oh yeah are you ok after that? I never saw you again."

"yes th-thanks to y-you Naruto-kun."

"heh it was nothing really."Naruto says as he rubs the back of his head. "hey Hinata do you have a problem with me?"

Getting caught off guard Hinata starts to panic "n-no Naruto-kun why w-would you say th-that?"

feeling better now that he knows he isn't hated "oh phew I was kinda scared that you disliked me with how you keep staring at me."

Hinata blushes at being caught already. "n-Naruto-kun I don't hate y-you, i-I think you're a great p-person a-and I really like that about you."

"awe-OW what the hell was that?" before Naruto could tell Hinata what he was about to say he felt the tree stab his hand.

"N-Naruto-kun are you ok?" urgently trying to see if he's ok.

"I'm fine Hinata don't worry about it but why did the tree bite me like that." looking down at his hand he sees a small puncture in the centre of his hand bleeding.

Dong…Dong…Dong

"c'mon Hinata let's get back to class" Hinata can't help but blush while Naruto holds her hand whilst walking back to class.

back in class the seating changed a little with how the students found friends.

All except for Sasuke who sat in the center row in his usual place and having either Ino or Sakura fighting for the seat next to him.

Kiba sat with Shino and Choji in the front row, behind them sat Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata. the rest of the class Naruto didn't care about as they never held his attention or longer than a few seconds.

"alright class welcome back. OK UZUMAKI FRONT AND CENTER!"

'what the hell. When did he turn into a drill sergeant?' thought Naruto as he stood up straight out of habit from being shouted at.

as Naruto marches up to the front he picks up Hinata's pencil as he goes before twirling it like a baton until he gets to the front and chucks it up in the air waiting for it to come down…but it never did.

"huh where did it go?" searching Naruto couldn't find it until he slowly turned to Tushi after feeling a large amount of killing intent.

"uh s-sensei have you seen my pencil?"

"oh Naruto do you mean this one?" Tushi says as he points to the pencil that's currently lodged into his foot.

'Ouch that has to hurt, but that does bring a question to mind. Why do shinobi wear sandals?' Naruto would continue but feeling more of the Killing intent cut his thoughts short. "uh yes sensei thank you for finding it."

"no problem Naruto but next time twirl your pencils away from me otherwise you will be the target dummy for our ninja tools class."

"GULP" o-ok sensei ." turning to the front and getting his grin back he remembers why he's up here. "ok my name is Naruto Uzumaki y likes are my friends, Ramen and calligraphy, my dislikes are the tie it takes for ramen to cool down, people who are asses and my dream is to be the next Hokage!"

The class remains quiet before Shikamaru and Hinata starts to clap causing a small reaction for the class to follow before Naruto returns to his seat.

"don't worry Naruto everyone's gonna enjoy having you around hell throughout that whole arching thing I even saw the Uchiha strife to contain his laugh " Shikamaru whispered into narutos ear hoping to cheer him up a bit.

"y-yeah Naruto-kun h-he's right" Hinata agreeing whole heartedly

"thanks guys but I think it's because of something else."

"what do you mean Naruto?" Shikamaru questions

"I'm not sure I think its related to why people don't look at me in the village." Naruto says tryiing to figure the reason why and connect them together.

"ok class now Ino Yamanaka your turn."

a girl wearing a purple short shirt and skirt with wrapping between her outfit to hide her showing skin. She has platinum blonde hair put up into a pony tail and her fringe over her right pupil less blue eye.

"my name is Ino Yamanaka and my likes are wild and rare flowers, fashion and sasuke-kun. My dislikes are secrets that I don't know, people who mistreat flowers and my drea is to be married and be the head of the Yamanaka clan."

after the introduction a simple test was handed out to see what grades everyone were at. all the clan students all got above average mark as well as few civilian raised kids. the remainder had either a below average or just passable mark. All except Naruto who got tied first with Shikamaru.

'Damn it I was hoping he'd fail' Tushi said obviously being not a fan of Naruto's work.

Dong…Dong…Dong

"ok class I will see you tomorrow at 9 o' clock" with that Tushi left the room.

"hey Naruto wanna go cloud watching with me?" shiakamru asks as he gets up to leave.

"sure Shika but don't you wanna go home and talk to your mom and dad?"

a shiver goes down Shikamarus' spine at the memory of what his mom said to hie with a certain kitchen utensil in hand. "um you're right Naruto maybe tomorrow then."

"yeah sure we can do that don't worry Shika."

as Naruto and the others get to the gate he sees everyone's parents or older siblings waiting for them.

"Naruto"

'what the? that sounded like Jiji but why would he be here?'

"Naruto how was your first day at the academy?" hiruzen steps out of the crowd shocking every academy student.

"Jiji" Naruto shouts as he runs and hugs Hiruzen. "Today was great Jiji I made some friends and I got joint first in the test we had to take today."

"oh did you Naruto so looks like I got to give you another story. And who are your friends Naruto?"

"oh they are over there." pointing over to Shikamaru and Hinata staring at the Hokage.

"well why don't you introduce us?" Hiruzen walks over with Naruto running to his friends

"well Jiji this is Shikamaru Nara, he's pretty smart but very lazy he slept throughout the test. and this is Hinata Hyuga she's very cute but she stares at me a lot and I'm not sure why." Hinata would have blushed if she wasn't already shocked that the Hokage was talking to them.

'ah so the Hyuga has a crush on Naruto this will be fun to tease him about later.' "so Naruto tells me you're his friends I hope you treat him well."

"Jiji I can handle myself" pouts Naruto causing hiruzen to chuckle.

"n-Naruto-kun how's your h-hand?" Hinata asks thinking back to lunch

"oh yeah, it's ok now don't worry Hinata." Naruto says checking his palm for blood.

"hand? what happened Naruto?" turning serious subtly as to not worry the kids.

"oh this tree bit me when I leant on it. that's all Jiji."

"ok Naruto which tree was it?" 'I hope it isn't another assassination attempt' Hiruzen hoped

"it's that tree there, right Hinata?" getting a nod in return they walked over but Hinata and Naruto noticed something different.

"hey there's a twig where my hand was!" exclaimed Naruto bringing Hiruzens' attention over.

"you probably just cut it on the twig then Naruto. anyway come on lets go get you home so I can see your test and make sure your frinds find their family too.

with that everybody split off to their own homes with Naruto looking forward to his next story.

Deep in the academy a meeting was going on about one certain student that had the whole staff on edge.

"how to get that Kyuubi brat to fail?" said the principal bringing the meeting to a start.

"we could bodge his tests or make him fail automatically" a random teacher said hiding under the shadow of the room

"no the Hokage looks over his test everytime. and don't forget he's befriended the Nara and the Hyuga heirs, so we will get more than dragon breathing down our necks" another voice said but this time a woman's voice.

"ok then Tushi for now keep an eye on him then we can see what we can do." the principal said bringing the meeting to a close.

"yes sir!" with that they all let the meeting to head home to dwell on that demonic matter.


End file.
